Dovakin and the Vampire
by Clairvoyance423
Summary: Perseus, the new Dragonborn, has suddenly found Serana, his honorable partner, more than just a partner. Find out what happens!


(Yes, I know it isn't an Inuyasha and Kagome fan fiction, but I'm obsessed with playing Skyrim at the moment, and I'm also obsessed with two of my characters in the game (Serana, an add-on from Dawnguard, and my own character, Perseus. he's pretty cool!). So, when I got the courage to write this, voilà! A Skyrim fanfic! Enjoy! P.S. My character in Skyrim is named Perseus because the name comes from the half human, half god guy from Greek Mythology. So, yeah. Dragonborns are half human half dragon...Something like that...)

Dovakin and the Vampire

As the three moons appeared in the sky, (is it three or two?) a small glint of orange light appeared in the quiet plains of Whiterun. Like a beacon, it shone across the vast territory of Whiterun, indicating that the various creatures that roamed those planes were not alone. It was the only source of light in the darkened fields, and only served as a sanctuary for two figures. As the moons lifted high in the midnight sky, there were no disruptions. It was surprising to find a night like this for the two figures. In the country of Skyrim, there were always bandits, mugglers, and even dragons that roamed the night, using the shadows as their allies. But, tonight, nothing struck their fancy as to attack the couple who sat comfortably on their futons, feasting on a newly roasted hunt.

It was a male and a female that sat in the valley of Whiterun, the only two that was found camping in the wilderness. It was rare to see people of all types roaming the roads at night, let alone taking a nap in the bush. These two, however, seemed to be skilled enough to take down what may be lurking in the shadows. The male, sitting the closest to the fire, looked to be a skilled hunter. What wasn't in skill with his bow that he had settled beside him was in the dagger he had sheathed at his waist. He was well built, his armored chest plate stripped off of him, laying on his other side. Even without his armor, his chiseled features still carry enough to work on its own. Dark, brown, medium-flowing hair, and brown-amber eyes, followed by a little scaring at his left upper cheek, he looked to be a pretty pleasant mortal.

The woman that sat beside him had a similar concept. Strong build, smooth shape. Her clothing consisted of a decorative steel chest plate with a long cloak and hood. But the features that struck her off were her mysterious eyes that burned a bright orange. Even in the dark night, with the bright yellow-orange flame licking the air in front of her, her eyes still burned brighter. When she finished feasting on her food, she lifted her upper lip to clean her two gleaming white fangs with her tongue. She was not human. Well, she _was_ human. But what she is now wouldn't ever be the same. Her senses have been doubled, her speed tripled, and the quench for warm blood hits her now and then. She enjoys the catch of being immortal, but her years of being who she was slowly take a toll on her.

The man finished his food and tossed the bone into the fire. "Nice catch, don't 'ya think, Serana?" He chuckled as she grinned and nodded, her white fangs glowed from the light of the fire. "It was a very nice catch, Perseus. I'm used to just drinking blood, but this was pretty good." Perseus smiled. "Anytime, my friend."

Her eyes lifted off of the fire and into the sky. "It's so quiet, tonight."

"You can say that again." Perseus said.

Serana sighed, her eyes fixed on the large moon hovering above them. Perseus watched her. His eyes fixed on her own as she scanned the skies, watching stars and auras burn through the dark blue canopy.

She was a vampire. A creature of the night. She used the shadows for most of her life. Her father, the Lord of Vampires. Her mother, the Queen of Alchemy. And what about him? He was a dragon slayer. Dovakin. From prison, almost sentenced to death, he found himself being one with the dragons. His dragon blood wouldn't even be compared to a vampire. Being a partner with a vampire wouldn't even be called for. But he found himself trapped between a war between her kind and all mortals. What brings these two together would be the fact that Serana's father plans to exterminate all mortals. They connected to save the world. Not by force, but with a connection that the two didn't even notice themselves.

The look in the Dovakin's eyes that settled upon this magnificent creature that night gave another feeling to the heart. It was something that was rarely seen from this man, and, if it was, it was shortly deceived after. The Dragon hunter watched her every move, her eyes that flicked from star to star, her mouth twitching into a smile, even the shorts breaths that she took was made noted by the Dovakin.

"The stars always amazed me," she said, "even when I was a child."

"How so?" he asked.

"The way they sat in the sky, their colors, their patterns that they made when placed together with other stars. It fascinates me how such a small ball of light can make such a beautiful creation in the sky."

The Dovakin lifted his head to the stars. "They are a pretty sight."

He wanted to say something else, but something held him back.

"It's also interesting on how none of them are alone."

That caught his attention. His gaze dropped from the sky to the vampire. "What do you mean?"

She hesitated before opening her mouth. "I mean how there's no star that seems to be completely alone. There may look like there's one, but there isn't. There's always one other star that follows in its path."

He nodded. "That is true."

He watched her head drop to the fire, her mouth forming into a thin line. "It's been the total opposite for me ever since I was a child."

"But you lived in a castle," Perseus chuckled weakly. "You must have had many things and friends to play with."

"Not exactly," she said, her eyes never leaving the fire. "Yes, I lived in a very big castle, and, yes, I had more toys than any other, but I didn't have any friends. I always found myself with my mother, and sometimes her folks. I never had another child to play with. I believe I was the _only_ child there. It was…lonely."

Perseus nodded. "I know how you feel."

"You do?" her eyes still didn't leave the fire.

"Yes," he said, his eyes drifting off into the licking flame. "My family passed a long time ago. I was left alone for a very long time. I drifted from family to family, but nothing really ever worked. I soon became a wanderer, made some very big mistakes, and found myself in prison. Even though I'm declared as the Dovakin of the new age, I still felt like I was missing something…a partner."

His eyes flicked towards his partner. She didn't meet his, but he could tell that she was in thought. Her eyes were soft, and her mouth finally relaxed. He just wished she would look at him, just for a moment, so she could see what he meant. He let out a small fraction of detail that was a whole of what he kept secret inside for so long. He was scared of admitting it. He never had a partner before. He was always the lone wolf. Finding a partner, and actually bonding almost immediately was the best thing that happened to him. He didn't want another partner.

He just wanted her.

Vampire or not, she was the perfect partner…maybe even more than just a partner. He loved every second he spent with her. They shared a bond that the Dovakin didn't think that he would ever find in his life. He always felt happy beside her. He always protected her in battle, and made sure she was healthy throughout their journeys. He never felt so pure in his whole entire life.

"You said _felt_." She said. "What made it change?" Her eyes finally left the fire, which caught the Dovakin off guard. His eyes met hers, and he choked on his words. What should he say? What _could_ he say? He thought of the courage to just blurt out his secret to her. The sudden adrenaline hit him, and he opened his mouth.

"You." He breathed.

"…Me?"

"Yes, you." He gave a smile that made the Vampire tilt her head in confusion. "You're my first partner that I've ever had. And…I never want another one. You make me happy all the time. I love having you around. I enjoy your company, even when we're not engaging in conversation or in battle. Even when we're fighting together, I can _feel_ your presence beside me, like we share a special bond with one another. I've never had this feeling before, and I don't want it to leave."

She sat beside him, speechless. Her mouth didn't twitch into smile, or move to make words. She just sat there, her arms on her knees, and her fire-like eyes staring the Dragonborn like he caught some infection from a haggard. At that moment, he figured it out. He fucked up. Even though he told her before that he wouldn't walk away from her, he finally realized that he loved her too much to screw up her life by staying, or to lose her completely by forcing them both to hang on until they hated each other. From the look that she gave him, he could see that she was nervous. She didn't know what to say. She felt the opposite of him, and he felt stupid for saying it.

"Serana, I—" he stopped, his fingers ever so close from touching her arm. His eyes met hers, and a glint of something new flashed through them from hers to his. '_No. This can't work'_ He thought to himself. '_She's a Vampire. I'm a Dragonborn. We're not meant to be together'_

His arm dropped to his side. "I…I'm going to bed." He breathed. Before he could see the disappointment in her eyes, he turned to his futon.

Keeping his back towards Serana as he slept, he could feel her eyes burning a hole through the back of his skull. Maybe he screwed something up and made her mad. Maybe she was just happy he cared. Either way, no resolution to this story would make amends to this Dragonborn.

At first, a sleepy haze provided just enough confusion to help a sense of calm. At first, when he opened his eyes to search for Serana and didn't see her there, he felt just a small bit of disappointment, followed by curiosity. Then realization kicked in.

"Serana?" He called, lifting his head, hoping she would answer. But after a few moments of silence, he gave in, and sat up.

"Serana?" He called again, waiting for an answer.

Panic started to grow inside of him, but he refused to freak out until he knew what the hell was going on. He stood from his futon and poked his head from under the small underbelly of rock they chose to sleep in that night.

Different scenarios ran through his head, all causing different degrees of alarm. Maybe she went out for a walk, and someone had taken her, or hurt her, or maybe she…

She left him.

He imagined Serana disgusted that she'd allowed some stranger to express his feeling towards her, and then he thought maybe he'd somehow, accidentally hurt her. His face twisted from confusion to fear. He screwed everything up. The fact that Serana left shouldn't have been such a surprise, even after what happened last night. He knew the second he realized he'd fallen for her that she was going to rip him apart. Meeting someone after Serana, even if that woman was enough to measure up, he couldn't imagine putting his heart out again. He cursed himself for doing so in the first place.

His fists clenched to his side. "Dammit!" he swore through his teeth. "I'm such an idiot!"

His Daedric boot lifted back to kick a boulder in the air with a large thunk. The rock landed feet from him and he began to curse his injured foot. He felt like sending a Thu'um through the air, but settled in biting his inner cheek. When he was a young child, violence was the last course of action. He never violently lashed out at anything or anyone when angry. He wasn't the violent type when irritated or annoyed, but at this moment, when he _knew_ he ruined everything that could create a stronger bond between Serana and him, he couldn't help but wanting to bash down the first thing he'd seen. It was all his fault. His partner, his _love_ left him. He scared her. He went too far, too shortly. He should have taken his time. Yes, they were close, but the sudden speech about his feeling towards her must have sent her over the edge. A sudden heavy weight sank in the Dovakin's chest. He ruined it all. He ruins everything. Curse his stupidity! His disappointment and anger engulfed him. He gave up trying to hold everything back. His opportunity had left him, and he was alone once more. For the first time, he not only gave a shit about someone, but he was also desperate to keep them. Feelings of protection and love overwhelmed everything else. Serana had no idea how right she was. His feelings towards her were maddening. He was actually in love with her, and he couldn't think of a life without her, but he knew she deserved better. He wasn't a prince of a castle, he wasn't the leader of any powerful clan, he was just him. She deserved someone better, but the thought of Serana with someone else was unbearable. Neither one of them would win, and yet he couldn't lose her. But he did.

And it's all his fault.

His mouth opened to send a Thu'um in the air and—

"Perseus?"

With his mouth half way open, his hand immediately lifted to cover what was about to burst from him. He froze with his hand over his mouth, blinking in shock.

Serana, the beautiful vampire, _his_ woman, stood on top of their campsite, a carcass hanging over her shoulder, her free hand on her smooth hip. An eyebrow lifted at the Dovakin. "You alright?"

Shocked, and suddenly unaware of what was happening, he stood upright, hand falling back to his side. "Uh-huh."

She jumped down from the ledge, placing the meat on the ground next to the fire. "I brought breakfast."

"You…what?" Still confused, he walked towards her, staring at her, wondering if she was just an allusion from all the built up guilt and anger.

"Ya," she said, shifting her weight to her other leg. "Did you think I left or something?"

"I…Uhh…I…" The Dovakin was speechless. What could he say? "Yeah, actually."

"Now why would I do that?" She chuckled, dropping next to the pile of wood to start a fire.

Now the Dragonborn was _really_ confused. Was she pretending to ignore what happened last night? Or did she even remember?"

Serana glanced up at Perseus, a confused expression falling on her. "You alright?"

"I…I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"Huh? What for?"

"I..." He sighed. If she was going to leave soon, it's better to say what he wants to say now than later. "I'm sorry for what I said last night."

What was a short pause felt like ages for the Dragonborn. "What do you mean?"

"If I hurt you last night, I didn't mean to." He knelt down next to his partner, making sure his eyes were locked onto hers. "I was just…I was trying to show you how happy I felt when you were with me, and…"

"You _did_ believe I left you." She snorted.

"I-yeah," his head dropped.

"To be honest," she smiled, "I feel the same way."

Those words dropped the Dragonborn on his rear.

"Y-you're not mad?" He asked, surprised.

"Is that what you were so upset about? You thought I'd be mad at you when you told me the truth?"

A pause then a sigh. "You should be. If someone single-handedly sunk my reputation, I'd be a little pissed."

"Reputation?" She crooked her head. "You're worried about my reputation?"

"Not just that," he said. "I just didn't want you sinking from living in a giant castle, getting everything you want, from being stuck with me."

"And you think that's a bad thing?" She asked.

"Well…yeah."

"Perseus," she laughed once, "I think being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Again, she sent the Dovakin flabbergasted. "You-what-I…Huh?"

She giggled. "I don't care about my stupid reputation. It's been a curse. I never had the company, I was always alone. The moment I met you, I knew my world would change. For the better.

"Perseus, I don't care about anything that deals with the castle or my family anymore. I'm far done with that. You're the first individual who likes having my company, and I'm going to stay by your side no matter what."

That suddenly made Perseus' mouth widen into a ridiculous grin. He tried hard to replay her words over. Had he heard them correctly? Did she really just say what he thought she said, or was it just wishful thinking? "Are you serious?"

"I've never been this serious in my life," she said.

Without second thought, Perseus' arms flew out, engulfing Serana. She didn't hesitate, giggling as she hugged him back, tensing her shoulders as she squeezed.

"That's what I was trying to say last night," he whispered against her hair. She always smelled so good, felt so good. Being near her was like a drug. His entire body relaxed, and he was suddenly so peaceful. "I don't think I had the right words, though."

"You said it perfectly," Serana said, her thin body still inside Perseus' arms, not wanting to move.

"I just didn't want to hurt you."

"You would never do anything to hurt me."

"I'd rather cut off my own arm," he said.

Perseus landed on the damp ground with a loud thunk. From the drop above him, he lifted his head to see Serana's head peeping through the hole he just jumped through. "It's clear," he called out "Come on."

Within seconds, his partner was standing beside him once more. He gave her a side smile before walking towards the big rotten, wooden doors. He pushed them open, and Serana gasped.

It was as though they were in a dream. Stone walls, as high as they could see, surrounded them. Large, steal chandeliers, lighted with bright orange flame, hung from the ceiling as moss and vegetation grew from the cracks and crevasses in the walls and floors. Through the destroyed stone slabs on the floor, and other miscellaneous rubble, they saw it. A black chest sitting across the room surrounded by a curved wall, glowing subscript carved into it.

"There it is," Perseus crossed his arms and grinned. "After half a day trudging through these ruins, we finally found it. Like it?"

Serana laughed once. "Who knows what's in that chest!"

"I say we find out," with his grin still smacked on his face, he stepped into the chamber, Serana following close behind.

"Wait!" Her hand grabbed Perseus' arm, tugging him back.

"Huh? What?"

"We snuck through hundreds of traps just coming here," she said. "Why not set more traps here?"

"I see," he nodded. "Be careful."

Both taking their time, they slowly made their way around a very large pile of rubble, taking a few sacks of coin as they passed by ruined thrones and tables.

"Perseus!" Serana yelled.

The Dragonborn jumped, almost falling forwards into whatever Serana was excited about. "W-What is it?" He turned to see her. She was staring at the ceiling above them.

The chamber was barely lit by the chandeliers. Pottery lanterns, filled with some type of molten liquid, hung dryly in the air, illuminating the large room. The more they looked at it, the more they noticed the shadows and reflections the liquid made against the walls. As though they were in a red sea, the liquid shone shadows of waves and typhoons around the ruined stones. It danced and swirled around stone slabs, bended around curved underbellies, over detailed paintings and carvings. It was pretty to see, but also conscious that it was most likely deadly as well.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Fire traps," Perseus said. "Nord ruins mainly have these. You don't know they're there until you set the trap, and it drops on you."

"Where's the trap that triggers it, then?" Serana's head scanned the floor or walls for anything. "I don't see any."

"They must have been set off already," Perseus said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she shook her head. "Not about the lamps, but…something. This place gives me the creeps."

He couldn't disagree. "We won't be here long."

They continued until they reached the altar. Immediately, Perseus jumped towards the wall, while Serana opened the chest.

"What's our new word of the day, Perseus?" She teased.

Looking at the bright blue writing, the words looked as though they were a thin window into an icy blizzard. The words set as a crack in the wall of a portal, sending ice shards to fly into Perseus' way. He felt the cold chill of the shards as though they were real. His hand lifted to graze his fingers across the smooth, cold Dragon language.

"_Viik_…" Perseus mumbled. "_Zun Haal Viik._ It completes the Disarm shout."

"So you can shout and it'll throw your apponent's weapon out of their hand?"

"In a way, yes." He smiled at her. "Pretty cool, eh?"

"I'm still astonished on how this shouting works in general." He laughed once before gasping when looking down.

Immediately, Perseus ran to her side. "What is it?"

"Look for yourself," she chuckled, opening the chest wide.

Inside, there only lay the four walls of the chest.

Perseus gapped. "There's nothing in it!"

"That's probably why there were no traps. People must have already taken the treasure."

"Dammit," Perseus cursed. He needed the money, too.

Serana got up and turned. "I'm gonna check for a hidden door."

"Be careful," he said, his head suddenly attached to a glint of light coming from the empty chest. He looked inside once more to find a small red ring hidden in the corner of the chest. His eyes widened.

The ring glistened as though it was liquid in a solid form. The red crimson jewel glistened when he picked it up, as though it was bright, thick, dripping blood. It was wrapped with two interlocking silver rings, both embedded with shards of white jewels, as though it looked like ice crystals. He blinked in astonishment, and then his eyes suddenly flew towards Serana. There was only one place it could belong…

On Serana's perfect little finger.

Immediately, he placed the ring into one of his pockets. Now wouldn't be the time, but he believes the time will soon come.

Hopefully.

"Well," Serana sighed, "I can't find anything."

Perseus stood, adjusting his bow on his back. "Well, there's no use for whining about it. We should head back. We may find something else on our way."

She nodded, gesturing in front of her with her hand. "Lead the way."

Without thinking, Perseus let his hand lift, brushing his fingers against Serana's cheek as he passed. She didn't flinch, nor snarl at him. She merely flushed red, giving him a small smile.

But before his hand left her face, he caught a horrified look on Serana's face, her eyes suddenly flying towards the ceiling. Seconds later, a sudden rumble startled Perseus, pushing him out of his daze and into reality. He looked up to see the ceiling suddenly convulse and quiver. It started to fall apart, but the pieces didn't fall to the ground. It wasn't pieces of rubble at all, it was only one giant shape. And it was moving.

The first thing that caught Perseus' eye was a sharp tail, then a ragged wing, then another, then a narrow snake-like head that attached to a thick neck.

The beast dropped.

Instinct, he stepped back to shove Serana out of the way before it landed. The thing landed feet from Perseus. Before he could get a good glimpse of what he was facing, the rock and stone that crushed under the beast's weight crumbled beneath him, flying meters in the air, blocking him and his enemy. The only thing he saw a split second before was black, stoned coal eyes that reflected his young youth back at him.

"Perseus!" Serana shrieked as he was thrown back. He immediately got on his feet. "Stay back! That's an order!"

He looked at his surroundings. He had a lot of room to fight in, but it was crowded with rubble and ruins. Looking at his opponent, the beast was clear to him now. A burnt brown, with red dorsal markings, the beast roared. Smooth brown skin lacked visible scales, as though the beast was part snake itself. Its lower jaw, longer than its upper jaw, had sharp fangs that almost rose high enough to its eye length. It spat thick, green slime that the Dragon Born knew not to go near.

Even in the little light that the lanterns gave off, he could see the severity of the beats expression. The beast towered over him, his eyes blank with anger and hunger. The Dragon swung his tail back and forth a few times, and then stood still, glowering down at him with murder in mind.

Perseus was no amateur. There were only three ways to win: knockout, submission, and, well, murder. Knowing surely well that this demon wouldn't submit, he would have to try the other two. The reason that Perseus had the advantage was that he had years of experience in many different ways.

If the dragon relied on speed and offense, Perseus would have to use his surprise attacks—which he trained for all his life.

If he fought with brutal force, with no magic or strings attached, Perseus would have to switch to land blows—which he trained for all his life.

Now, if the dragon fought smart, and he most likely did, he would fight with perfect balance and strength, speed, and strategy.

No matter what advantage the dragon had, Perseus would find a strategy to flank it.

"Perseus?" Serana called.

"Serana, go and hide!" The Dovakin shouted. She did as she was told, jumping behind the large chest for cover.

"Come at me!" Perseus snarled at the beast. It hissed and roared in return, slamming its tail into the ground. Perseus knew then and there he had no time to draw back his bow to shoot. He pulled out his dagger, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

The dragon hissed and took a step back before leaping towards him.

Perseus quickly dodged. He would definitely fight smart.

The snake-demon's mouth got to close for the DragonBorn's standards, so he pulled up his boot and kicked his eye socket, sending the dragon to stagger back, got its wits about it, then charged again.

Perseus swung his dagger and missed. He then drew his arm back to slash his blade across the beast's face. He hissed in anger, rocking his head back and forth, knocking Perseus into a wall. Without hesitation, the dragon leaped towards him, jaws ajar. But the Dovakin caught them with his feet and hands just in time, struggling to pry open his jaws more so he wouldn't be devoured.

His new shout wouldn't be helpful at the time, mainly because the beast didn't have a weapon. He used brutal strength, which was very large and intimidating for Perseus. Fighting fire with fire, he lifted his sharp-edged boot into the dragon's mouth to jab it into the roof of his jaw. The dragon wheezed, pulling back. This was his chance.

"_YOL TOOR SHUL!"_

Within seconds, the dragon was engulfed in flames. The beast roared and screeched, hissing and snapping at the air. Jumping on the Dragon's back, his arms wrapped around the beast's neck, taking his dagger, raising it into the air, and landing it straight through its skull.

Instantly, the demon dropped, his body falling limp.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Perseus yanked the blade out, whipping the blood off with his armor.

"Perseus!" Serana leaped towards him, wrapping his arms around him. He froze, his hands suspended in the air. He didn't know what to do. Seconds later, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded against his chest. "I thought you got eaten by that thing! I saw the dragon step back and I thought I…I thought you were gone."

"I'm here, aren't I?" he chuckled.

"I was…just worried." She leaned back to look up at him. "I can handle the blood baths, but I can't see you get hurt like that. Being eaten by a dragon? Kind of ironic from your standards."

His eyes scanned her face for several moments before a small smile spread across his lips. "I don't know why you put up with me, and I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

She could smell the blood and ash from him, and she looked at his lips. Her body reacting to how close they were from each other. Perseus' expression changed and his breathing staggered—he had noticed, too.

He leaned in infinitesimally, and then they both jumped at the sudden crashing sound of fallen pottery.

The sound of whooshing flames caught their attention.

One of the hanging lanterns near the entrance of the chamber had fallen, its molten content spread across the ground, setting aflame to everything. The blaze spread quickly starting a chain reaction.

"Shit," Perseus swore at the only exit that was quickly being engulfed by flame. "We got to go!"

He sprinted towards the exit, tugging Serana behind him. The room darkened, and a loud popping sound came from behind them. The other lanterns were falling and breaking as well, lighting a blaze in small explosions. One lantern dropped over them, landing in front of the couple. They fell apart, shielding themselves from the blaring light and heat.

Perseus took a breath to yell for Serana, but his lungs filled with smoke. He coughed, waving smoke away.

"Perseus!" Somewhere, he could hear Serana's frantic voice. "Perseus!"

"Serana!" He shouted, standing upright again. Her voice wasn't coming from the heated room anymore. She was out. But where?

"Serana!" He called out, even louder. "Where are you?"

No answer.

"Serana!"

He turned, looking for his own way out. Dozens of lanterns fell from the ceiling, and he found himself in his own version of hell. As though it felt like his armor was melting, he ran through some weak billows of fire and through the exit.

Serana did have a strong survival instinct. She would have found the exit by now and made her way out.

The room was nearly black with smoke, and he felt his lungs struggling for air. He kneeled down, trying to remember the different doors and passageways that lead to dead ends and exits that Serana and himself took to get down there. He turned back to the stairway that lead them down to the chamber room. There was another exit that led outside that he remembered seeing on his way down there. He crouched low and ran towards where he remembered it being, but he stopped.

Thoughts of Serana getting lost flashed in his mind, pulling him away from the exit.

He heard his name and crawled towards the sound. The path was almost clear, so he sprinted across the room, hitting someone head-on. It was a girl. A corpse…

He looked twice, suddenly sighing in relief. It was an ancient Nord he and Serana killed not too long ago.

He pushed off the floor and ran towards Serana. Skeevers were running around in the dark mazes too, crying and panting as they tried to find a way out.

"Serana!" He yelled into the darkness. He was terrified she'd taken a wrong turn.

He looked at the ground, noticing there were no other tracks that went this way.

His stomach sank. Serana had gone the wrong way.

Instead of backtracking down the halls from where he came, Perseus turned left, running through the blackness, hoping that he would get lucky and run into her somehow.

He pushed on, determined to make sure Serana had found her way out. He wouldn't leave until he knew for sure.

After running through several hallways, he felt panic weighing over him. The smell of smoke had caught up to him, and he knew that with the old, ruined construction, the aged building, the furniture, the entire place would be swallowed by the flames in minutes.

"Serana!" He yelled again. "Serana!"

Nothing.

The smoke became a solid wall. No matter what room he entered, every breath was shallow and hot, burning in his lungs. It was worse than messing up his first fire shout he had done when first learning to become a DragonBorn. It was worse than feeling like your lungs were on fire. It was _knowing_ that your lungs were on fire.

Kneeling down, grabbing his knees and panting, his sense of direction was weakened, both by the darkness and the real possibility of not finding his partner before it was too late. He didn't even know if he could find his _own_ way out.

Between bouts of coughing, he heard a knocking sound coming from the adjacent room.

"Help me! Please, help me! Somebody!"

It was Serana. Resolve came over him, then a rush of adrenaline shot through him, helping him push through the fire, towards her voice. His hands toughed a wall, then he stopped when he felt a door. It was locked. "Serana?" He yelled, yanking on the door.

Serana's voice became frantic, spurring him to take a step back and kick the door until it flew open.

Serana stood on a stone table under a hole in the wall, the hole too small for her to fit through and too hard for her to dig through. Sold rock blocked her from surviving. She was banging on the rock to desperately that she didn't even realize he just broke into the room.

"Serana!" He said, coughing.

"Perseus!" She cried, scrambling down from the desk and into his arms.

He cupped her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"There's no other way," She balled, tears streaming down his hands. "The front entrance is blocked. There's no other way out!."

He looked down the hall. The fire was barreling towards them, feeding on the old furniture and stone slabs that lined the walls.

Serana gasped at the sight, and then coughed.

"I'm gonna get us out of here, Serana." He said placing his lips on her forehead, then climbed on the table. He bashed against the rock. It barely moved. He began to cough again.

"Stand back," he motioned her to step away. She did, her entire body quivering.

He breathed, and a shout echoed through the room.

"_FUS RO DAH_"

Rock shattered and he reached out his hand.

"Come on!" He yelled.

The heat from the fire took in the whole room. Motivated by pure fear, he lifted Serana from the floor with one arm, and pushed her outside.

She waited on her knees as he climbed out, then helped him to his feet. Fire rushed into the room, and Perseus pulled Serana with her, sprinting away from the ruins.

They both were bent down, holing their knees as they gasped for air. Silence engulfed them both, and they couldn't do anything but stare at each other in disbelief.

"I thought…I thought we weren't going to make it," she breathed.

Perseus laughed once. "You can say that again."

She collapsed on her rear on the ground. "What a day this has been."

Perseus, with no thought, collapsed on the ground as well, resting his head on her lap. He snorted. "Let's not do that again for a long time."

"Agreed," she smiled, placing her hand on his head, stroking the soot and dirt out.

"I think," he breathed, "we should try and find a city job for a while. Screw this life-threatening crap."

She chuckled. "That sounds nice."

"Are you ok?" his head lifted so he could look into Serana's eyes. She nodded. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in there."

He sat up, eyes still locked on hers. "I don't get scared often," he said. "I was scared the morning I woke up and you weren't there. I was scared when the dragon dropped down and almost hurt you. But when I saw you across the flames in that chamber…I was terrified.

"Nothing else mattered to me anymore. I had to get you out. I didn't even know if we could make it out or not, I just wanted to be where you were, whatever that meant. The only thing I'm afraid of…is a life without you, Serana."

Serana leaned forwards, catching her lips in his. Her warmth from her mouth sent chills down the DragonBorn's spine. It was only for a few seconds, but to the Dovakin, it felt like ages. It was the best feeling he ever had in his life. When their mouths parted, she smiled. "Then you have nothing to fear now. We're forever."

He sighed. "I'd do it all over again, 'ya know. I wouldn't trade a second if it meant we were right here, in this moment."

She took a deep breath, and he kissed her forehead.

"This is it," he whispered.

"What?"

"The moment…"

"What do you mean?"

He reached into his pocket, grasping for the ring. It was still there. Thank the Gods!

He pulled it out, took Serana's left hand, and placed the ring in the palm of her hand. She opened it and gasped. "Perseus!"

"I knew you'd freak out," he said, cupping his hands over hers.

She sat speechless.

"I know, I know what you're thinking, but I had to. It was the The One. I saw it and I instantly thought of you."

Her eyes popped open, and then she slowly peeled her hands from his, lifting the ring.

"Serana?" He breathed. "I know this may be a bit early, but—"

"Yes." She blurted.

"I—what?" He leaned back.

"Yes." She smiled. "Marry me. You're the only man that ever made me feel this way, Perseus. I don't want the money, I don't want all the fancy stuff. I just want you."

The unexpected reaction caused another wide smile to stretch across the Dovakin's face. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Her arms flew around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He chuckled between her lips, pulling her closer. As much as they wanted to celebrate their sudden proposal, they held back and, instead, nestled together in their camp. If there was a way to focus on something other than the horror of that day, they'd imagined it.


End file.
